Candy The Secret Admirer
by Lumia Cho
Summary: Candy atau sebut saja Junsu, penggemar rahasia Yoochun No.1 di sekolah selalu membuat sial idolanya itu. Sementara itu Jaejoong sang kekasih Yunho yang juga seorang idola selalu bersikap dingin. Bagaimana kisah Candy dan seluruh kesialan Yoochun? DLDR! YooSu feat. YunJae Happy Reading! XD


**Candy The Secret Admire**

**A DBSK Fanfiction©**

**Disclaimer : Most of Characters are belong to SM Entertainment with C-Jes Ent. The story plot and idea are mine.**

**Pairing(s) : YooSu (main) feat. YunJae**

**Warning : Full of Typo, Shonen-Ai, OOC dan segala kejelekan lainnya. Don't like Don't read! No bashing, No flaming chara!**

**Rate : K+ - T**

**Wish you like it! ^^**

* * *

Nama : Kim Junsu

Umur : 16 Tahun

Hobi : Bermain sepak bola, menyanyi

Misi : Menjadi pengagum rahasia No.1 dari idol No.1 di sekolah, Park Yoochun!

Motto : Berusaha akan selalu membuahkan hasil. Eu kyang kyang~

…

Nama : Park Yoochun

Umur : 16 Tahun

Hobi : Membuat lagu, bermain piano

Misi : Membuat hidupku jadi lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi

Motto : _Don't say can't before you try something_!

…

**- Junsu POV –**

_Annyeonghaseyo_! Aku Kim Junsu. Seorang lelaki biasa yang menjadi fanboy seorang _namja _yang menurutku paling tampan di Shinki High School ini. Dia adalah Park Yoochun!

"Kyaaa~! Yoochun _oppa_" teriakan para fangirls memekakkan telingaku. Sudah kubilang kan, dia itu idola semua orang. Dia mempunyai kulit yang bagus, wajah yang tampan, dan aura _charming _yang ia keluarkan mampu membuat semua orang ingin pingsan seketika.

Aku memalingkan wajahku saat ia dan sahabatnya Yunho _hyung_, yang tak kalah terkenal tentunya, duduk di rerumputan yang tak jauh dariku.

"Hwaaa~! Beruntungnya!" seruku pelan. Yup! Kami sedang berada di taman sekolah, dan aku duduk di sebuah bangku sambil berpura-pura membaca buku.

Aku mulai mengeluarkan ponselku dan mengambil beberapa gambar mereka. "Hehehe… Yoochun-ssi tampan sekali."

"Kau tersenyum seperti orang tidak waras. Bagaimana jika dia melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini, Kim Junsu?" Suara seseorang tiba-tiba saja mengagetkanku.

"Ya! _Hyung_ kau mengagetkanku. Aish… Jangan mengejekku! Sudah kubilang kan, kau harus memanggilku Candy saat aku sedang menjalankan misi" ucapku panjang lebar pada _hyung_ ku yang satu ini. Namanya adalah Kim Jaejoong, kakak sepupuku yang tinggal satu rumah denganku.

Jaejoong _hyung _mendesis. "Misi apanya? Menjadi _stalker _begini, kau bilang misi? Ya ampun Su-ie, kalau kau suka padanya tinggal bilang langsung kan?"

"Aku bukan orang sepertimu _hyung_. Aku tak bisa mengatakan suka secara langsung pada seseorang. Sudah kubilang panggil aku Candy!" Aku mem-poutkan bibirku dan mulai menggunakan teropongku untuk mengamati sosok Park Yoochun.

Jaejoong _hyung_ mengamatiku lekat-lekat. "Aish… Siapa yang menciptakan nickname buruk seperti itu sih? Aku tidak habis pikir, seseorang seperti kau, bisa menyukainya seperti ini hanya karena peristiwa aneh itu?"

Aku mengingat lagi kejadian waktu itu dan tersenyum saat pertama kali seorang Park Yoochun menyelamatkanku.

**- Flashback –**

Malam natal tahun kemarin, aku berkunjung ke Seoul sendirian. Tanpa ditemani siapapun, terutama orang tuaku. Ya, saat itu aku memang belum tinggal di Seoul. Aku dan keluargaku masih tinggal di Kangwon-do. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku kesini sendirian? Jawabannya adalah, aku bosan. Karena bosan itulah orang tuaku membiarkanku pergi sendirian. Lagipula aku ini _namja_, jadi harus belajar mandiri hehe…

"Waa! Indah sekali!" Saat ini aku duduk ditepi sungai Han. Aku mengambil beberapa foto sungai indah ini. Kemerlap cahaya lampu menambah kesan indah akan sungai ini.

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya, perutku tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari restoran terdekat.

"_Ahjussi_, aku pesan _tteokbokki_ nya satu porsi!"seruku setelah sampai di kedai mungil yang tak jauh dari sungai Han.

Aku menatap sekelilingku, suasananya benar-benar ramai meski kedainya sangat kecil. Aku tersenyum saat makananku dihidangkan.

"Selamat makan~" seruku senang. Kulahap habis semua makanan yang dihidangkan tanpa tersisa.

"Ah… _Masshita_!" Segera kurogoh saku ranselku untuk mengambil dompet.

"_Mwo_? Hilang?" seruku panik ketika tak menemukan dompet ku disana.

Aku terdiam, "Aish… Pasti terjatuh saat di sungai tadi. Bagaimana aku akan membayarnya?" Aku menghela nafas berat. Kuputuskan untuk tidak beranjak dari kursiku saat ini, dan menunggu pertolongan datang.

"Huft~" Sudah dua jam lamanya menunggu, dan ternyata malaikat penolongku tak juga datang. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kedai yang sekarang sudah sepi pengunjung.

"Tuan, silakan bayar pesanan anda di kasir. Sebentar lagi kedai kami akan tutup" ujar sang pelayan.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul, "_Arasseo_, aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Tolong beri waktu beberapa menit lagi" ucapku. Pelayan tersebut mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah! Syukurlah kedai ini belum tutup!" Aku mengalihkan pandangan kearah pintu masuk. Terlihat seorang _namja_ yang terengah-engah sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sepertinya ia berlari kesini.

"Boleh aku pesan _bibimbap _nya?" tanyanya pada pelayan. Mataku tak bisa lepas dari sosok _namja _itu. Senyum yang ia perlihatkan sungguh memukau.

"Tampan sekali…" pujiku.

Ia lalu melihat kearahku heran. Dengan cepat kualihkan pandanganku darinya. Mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Hei, sedang apa kau disini sendirian? Bahkan kedai ini sudah sepi pengunjung" tegurnya.

"E-eh a-aku sedang-"

"Biar kutebak, kau punya masalah? Tidak bisa bayar?" ucapnya tepat sasaran.

Aku mengangguk lemah sambil mengerucutkan bibirku, "Iya, dompetku terjatuh."

"Hmm… Baiklah, ayo ikut aku."

"H-hei!" seruku saat pria ini menarik tanganku menuju kasir.

"Ini untuk pesananku dan sekalian makanan yang ia pesan" ujarnya seraya menunjukku dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada petugas kasir.

Aku mengikutinya berjalan menyusuri kota Seoul malam hari. Aku memperhatikan tangan hangatnya yang masih menggenggam tanganku.

"_Ga-gamsahamnida _pertolongannya. Eum, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" tanyaku saat kami sampai disebuah halte bus.

Ia memandangku ramah dan kembali tersenyum. "_Ne cheonmaneyo_. Ini untukmu."

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan dua buah permen dan sejumlah uang yang ia berikan.

"Tanda perkenalan dariku dan sejumlah uang yang mungkin akan kau butuhkan nanti. Sudah ya, aku harus pulang. _Annyeong_!" serunya seraya berlari menjauh dariku.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" seruku pada _namja _baik yang telah menolongku itu.

"Yoochun!" Aku tersenyum manis dan menggenggam erat permen pemberiannya.

**- Flashback off –**

Setelah kejadian itu aku berusaha keras membujuk kedua orang tuaku dan kakakku untuk pindah ke Seoul. Aku juga mencari beberapa informasi tentang Park Yoochun. Ternyata mencari informasi tentangnya tak begitu sulit, karena ia adalah salah satu model muda yang lumayan terkenal. Akhirnya aku mengikuti tes masuk sekolah ini dan bertemu dengan pangeran penyelamatku!

"Karena permen pemberiannya itulah, nickname-ku Candy, _hyung_. Kau tahu, aku masih menyimpan satu permen dirumah" ucapku senang setelah menceritakan kejadian itu pada Jaejoong _hyung_.

Jaejoong _hyung_ tertawa kecil dan menatapku lembut. "_Ne_ Candy-ah. Sepertinya kau harus berjuang keras demi pangeranmu. Err, apakah permen itu masih enak?" ucapnya seraya mengacak rambutku.

Aku menunjukkan cengiran terbaikku. Jaejoong _hyung_ sudah seperti kakak sekaligus _umma _ku di sekolah. Meskipun ia suka mengejekku tapi dia begitu sayang padaku.

"Jae! Boo Jae!" seruan seseorang membuat kami tersadar dari dunia kami sendiri.

Dapat kulihat seorang _namja _tampan berambut _auburn _berlari cepat kearah kami.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang." Jaejoong _hyung_ segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari tak kalah cepat dari _namja _tadi.

"Ya! Kenapa kau pergi? Jae!" Aku refleks menutup telingaku saat mendengar teriakan _namja _itu.

"Yunho _hyung_! Berhentilah berteriak, kau membuat telingaku sakit!" seruku. Ya, dia ini Jung Yunho. Aktor, _dancer_, dan model muda yang cukup terkenal di seantero Korea. Ia salah satu sahabat dari Park Yoochun. Dan fakta yang lebih menghebohkan adalah, dia juga merupakan pacar dari seorang Kim Jaejoong. _Namja chingu _dari _hyung_-ku yang terkenal hatinya sangat sulit ditaklukan.

Yunho _hyung_ menatapku tajam. "Kenapa tidak kau hentikan Junsu-yah?"

"Untuk apa? Memang itu urusanku?" tanyaku sarkastik.

Ia menyipitkan matanya. "Itu juga urusanmu, Kim Junsu. Kau harus menolongku kali ini, _jebal_?"

Aku memutar bola mataku dan mendengus sebal. "_Andwae_! Sudah cukup aku menolongmu lebih dari delapan kali untuk masalah percintaan kalian. Aku bukan konsultan cintamu, _hyung_."

"Tolonglah aku Junsu-yah yang baik! Kau kan orang yang paling dekat dengannya, atau kalau kau tidak mau aku akan-"

"Kau akan apa?" sergahku saat dia akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mengatakan padanya, kalau kau menyukainya…" Aku segera mengarahkan pandanganku pada seseorang yang ia tunjuk.

Sontak kedua mataku membulat. "_Mwo_? Jangan! Jangan! Oke, aku akan membantumu _hyung_" ucapku cepat setelah mengetahui Yunho _hyung _sedang menunjuk sosok Park Yoochun yang tengah membaca buku. Yunho _hyung_ memang termasuk golongan orang yang mengetahui perasaanku, tapi untungnya dia bisa menjaga rahasia ini hingga sekarang.

"Jadi apa masalahmu kali ini? Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanyaku malas.

"Ya, kami bertengkar lagi. Aku memintanya untuk tidak merahasiakan hubungan ini lagi, tapi dia tetap ngotot menyembunyikannya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu alasannya apa…" ucap Yunho _hyung _sedih.

Mau tidak mau aku ikut menatap iba padanya. Jaejoong _hyung_ dan Yunho _hyung_ memang sudah merahasiakan hubungan mereka lebih dari dua tahun. Dari tahun pertama hingga tahun terakhir di sekolah ini. Bahkan sampai saat ini mereka tidak pernah menunjukkan kemesraan didepan umum, meskipun tidak dapat dipungkiri banyak siswa-siswi yang sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka. Jadi pertanyaannya, untuk apa masih dirahasiakan? _Molla_.

Aku mendengus sebal. "Kau kan sudah tahu, dia tidak suka membahas itu. Jadi kenapa masih kau bahas, _hyung_?"

"Aku tahu, Junsu-ya. Tapi aku sering cemburu karena hubungan tersembunyi ini" lirihnya.

"Maksudmu _hyung_?" tanyaku heran.

Yunho _hyung _menghela nafas pelan. "Kau tahu, dia dikelilingi _namja _dan _yeoja_ di kelasnya. Pernahkah kau perhatikan tatapan mereka? Tatapan menggoda seperti ingin menerkam Boo Jae-ku saat itu juga."

Aku memandanginya malas. "Ah, kau kelewat cemburu _hyung_. Mereka kan hanya teman sekelasnya" ucapku pada _hyung_-ku yang kelewat cemburuan ini.

"Kau berkata begitu, karena kau tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta pada seorang Kim Jaejoong" balasnya.

"Huh… _Arasseo_, lalu kenapa kau tidak coba cara lama? Rayu dia dan berikan dia sebuket bunga kesukaannya. Bukankah itu keahlianmu _hyung_?"

"Ah! Kau benar! Kenapa tidak kepikiran olehku ya? Boo Jae, _I'm coming_!" serunya semangat.

"Oh iya Su, jangan lupa hadir di pentas pianonya. Akhir pekan, oke?" sambung Yunho _hyung_ seraya menunjuk kearah Yoochun. Aku tersenyum senang dan mengangguk antusias.

"_Gamsahamnida hyung_!" seruku padanya yang telah berlari menjauh. Setelah itu kuputuskan beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan menuju ke kelas.

**- Junsu POV End –**

**Classroom 2-1**

Junsu melangkahkan kakinya senang kedalam kelasnya. Senyum manis sedari tadi terlukis diwajah imutnya. Hingga akhirnya sebuah buku tebal menghantam wajahnya.

**Bruk!**

Bunyi debuman terdengar seiring tubuh kecilnya tersungkur ke lantai. Ia meringis pelan dan mengusap dahinya yang terasa sakit.

"Ah! Maaf, _jeongmal mianhae_. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Junsu membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil sembari membuka kedua matanya untuk melihat seseorang dihadapannya ini.

"Maaf Kim Junsu-ssi. Aku tidak tahu mereka akan menggunakan buku milikku untuk bermain lempar-lemparan" ucap orang itu. Junsu terdiam membatu dengan mata terbelalak lebar seperti habis melihat setan. Satu katapun tak dapat ia ucapkan saat orang itu menopang punggungnya dan membantunya untuk duduk.

"K-kau ta-tau na-maku?" tanya Junsu pada orang didepannya yang diketahui bernama Park Yoochun.

Yoochun mengangguk bingung. "Tentu saja, kita kan sekelas. Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu namamu" ucapnya. "Hei, cepatlah minta maaf padanya!" sambung Yoochun seraya menyuruh orang yang melempar tadi untuk minta maaf pada Junsu.

"_Mianhae_ Junsu-ssi" ucap kedua orang itu malas. Junsu hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kikuk.

"Kau benar tak apa? Mau kuantar ke UKS?" tanya Yoochun khawatir.

"A-ah tidak usah! Aku akan merepotkanmu nantinya. Biar a-aku ke UKS sendiri" tolak Junsu cepat. Ia segera berdiri gelagapan dan berjalan lurus keluar kelas. Baru tiga langkah berjalan wajah imutnya sudah mencium tembok kelas.

Yoochun tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya menggandeng Junsu yang tubuhnya mulai limbung. "Aku tidak yakin kau bisa kesana sendiri sekarang."

Yoochun masuk kedalam UKS. Ekor matanya menyusuri ruangan bernuansa putih, berniat mencari petugas UKS. Karena tak kunjung ditemukan, ia menuntun Junsu untuk duduk di tepi salah satu kasur yang ada disana. Ia meraih kotak obat yang ada diatas lemari dan segera duduk dihadapan Junsu.

Ia mengobati memar didahi Junsu dengan lembut. Sementara itu Junsu menatapnya lekat seakan tidak percaya idolanya sedang mengobatinya saat ini.

"Nah, sudah selesai. _Jeongmal mianhae_!" ucap Yoochun sambil tersenyum setelah selesai mengobati Junsu.

"Iya. Eum, terima kasih sudah menolongku. Sudah kubilang, ini akan merepotkanmu. Kau jadi ketinggalan jam pelajaran." Junsu mengusap tengkuknya malu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa kerepotan karenamu. Lagipula aku tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang terluka seperti tadi. Nah, kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan untuk minta bantuanku. Kita kan teman." Yoochun tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut Junsu.

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu namaku? Aku belum pernah sekalipun bicara denganmu meski kita sekelas. Kukira kau tidak tahu namaku, karena aku murid pindahan dan tidak terlalu menonjol dikelas" tanya Junsu heran.

"Aku memang tidak pernah bicara denganmu, tapi aku hafal nama semua murid dikelas, termasuk kau."

"Apa sudah tidak sakit lagi? Ayo kita kembali ke kelas" ajak Yoochun.

Junsu mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti Yoochun berjalan keluar. Ia menatap punggung _namja _didepannya ini sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

'_Gomawo_, untuk menolongku yang kedua kalinya' ucap Junsu dalam hati.

**Keesokan harinya…**

Junsu berjalan senang saat memasuki pagar sekolah. Kejadian kemarin terus terngiang dikepalanya. Senyum manis sedari tadi terlukis diwajah imutnya. Ia menyapa seluruh siswa-siswi yang berjalan di halaman sekolah.

"Hei, hei kau kenapa?" tegur Jaejoong yang melihat keanehan pada Junsu.

Junsu tersenyum manis. "Aku bicara dengannya _hyung_. Dia menolongku kemarin."

"_Jinjja_? Benar-benar kemajuan. Apa bicaramu lancar saat itu?" ejek Jaejoong sambil menyeringai senang.

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "Tentu saja tidak. Puas? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana gugupnya aku saat itu. Ah! Tertawa saja sepuasnya, dasar _hyung_ aneh!" serunya dan dibalas tawa kemenangan dari Jaejoong.

"Boo Jae!" seruan seseorang tersebut membuat Junsu yang kali ini tersenyum licik.

"Sepertinya penggemar setiamu datang _hyung_?" ucap Junsu.

Terlihat Yunho melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan dan berjalan mendekati dua _namja _manis itu. Tak hanya itu, ternyata Yunho juga ditemani Yoochun.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu disekolah!" seru Jaejoong. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal, dan mata bulatnya memicing tajam.

Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kecilnya, seakan hal yang dilakukan _namja chingu_ nya itu sama sekali tak menakutkan untuknya. "Hehe… Kau makin cantik saat marah. Junsu-yah terima kasih yang kemarin. Saranmu sangat membantu!" Yunho memeluk tubuh kecil Junsu dengan erat, membuat Junsu sontak kaget.

"Eum, i-iya _hyung_. Aku senang kalian sudah baikan" ucap Junsu setelah terlepas dari pelukan itu.

"Bisakah kita ke kelas sekarang?" suara _husky _Yoochun akhirnya memecahkan suasana canggung itu. Sorot tidak suka terlihat jelas dari kedua matanya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari seringaian Jaejoong yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Kalian duluan saja, biar aku pergi bersama Yunho. Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengannya." Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho dan melangkah pergi.

"Hmm… Ayo." Yoochun dan Junsu berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas mereka berdua. Suasana hening kembali tercipta diantara kedua orang itu. Junsu berulang kali menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok _namja _tampan disebelahnya, namun yang ia lihat sejak tadi hanya wajah datar Yoochun.

"Apa lukamu itu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yoochun membuka pembicaraan.

"Eum, iya."

"Kalau begitu, baguslah…" jawab Yoochun sambil melangkah masuk kedalam kelasnya mendahului Junsu. Junsu hanya menggenggam ujung seragamnya erat dan menatap Yoochun.

'Apa cuma itu yang ingin dia katakan?' batinnya.

Ia duduk di bangkunya didekat jendela. Matanya tak henti memandang sang idola hingga salah satu _seonsaengnim _mereka datang.

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan pengambilan nilai untuk lari jarak pendek. Silakan ganti seragam kalian. Dan untukmu Junsu-ssi, kau tidak perlu ikut pengambilan nilai hari ini karena luka di dahimu itu" ucap Han _seonsaengnim_. Para murid pun bergegas mengganti pakaian mereka.

"Tapi _seonsaengnim_ ini hanya luka kecil" tolak Junsu.

"Iya, tapi bisa bertambah parah jika kau memaksakan diri." Kali ini Junsu memang tidak bisa menolak keputusan itu. Bagaimanapun juga ia merupakan salah satu murid kebanggaan sekolah ini, karena kemampuannya dalam bermain sepak bola. Oleh karena itu ia termasuk siswa yang dilindungi sebagai asset berharga sekolah.

Junsu melangkah gontai menuju lapangan sekolah. Ia duduk di barisan bangku penonton dan menyaksikan teman-temannya lakukan. Matanya pun tak dapat lepas dari sosok Park Yoochun yang sedang melakukan pemanasan. Ia mengeluarkan buku catatan kecilnya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

Akhirnya tiba giliran pengambilan nilai untuk Yoochun. Ia mulai berlari, namun ditengah jalannya secarik kertas yang dibentuk seperti pesawat terbang kearahnya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya setelah menghentikan kegiatan larinya. Ia membuka lembaran itu dan membacanya.

'_Aku yakin kau akan memperoleh nilai yang bagus. Semangatlah Park Yoochun!_

_-Candy-'_

'Siapa itu Candy?' batinnya. Ia melihat kearah bangku penonton tapi tak ditemukan seorangpun disana.

"Park Yoochun! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau harus mengulang larimu dari awal!" seru Han _seonsaengnim_ geram.

"_Ne saem_!" Yoochun berjalan lemah ke garis awal dan menyimpan kertas itu di saku celananya.

Junsu mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia tertegun melihat Yoochun yang kembali mengulang kegiatan larinya. Ia menatap sedih _namja _yang disukainya itu.

'Apa yang kulakukan?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"_Gomawo saem_!" ucap Yoochun saat pengambilan nilai telah selesai.

"Lain kali kau harus fokus Yoochun-ssi" ucap Han _seonsaengnim _tegas. Ia mengangguk kecil sebelum beranjak ke ruang ganti bersama teman-temannya. Mereka tidak menyadari Junsu membuntuti mereka sedari tadi.

"Kau tadi kenapa? Tidak biasanya seperti itu" ucap salah satu temannya.

Yoochun hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. "_Ani_ hanya ada masalah kecil." Ia memberikan secarik kertas tadi pada kedua temannya.

Kedua temannya tersebut saling bertatapan heran. "Candy? Norak sekali. Apa dia salah satu fans rahasiamu? Kira-kira siapa ya?"

Yoochun terkikik kecil dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku tidak tahu siapa, tapi aku menyukainya. Candy."

"Kau sudah gila" ejek temannya.

"Berteman dengan kalian membuatku gila tahu" candanya.

Sementara itu Junsu memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Semburat merah terlukis di kedua pipinya. Ia tersenyum senang saat merasakan getaran seperti listrik di dalam hatinya.

**- Time Skip –**

Junsu berkutat di dapurnya sejak pulang dari sekolah. Ia tampak serius mengerjakan sesuatu disana. Bahkan ia tidak mengganti dahulu pakaiannya.

"_Hyung_, kau sedang membuat apa?" tanya Changmin adik Junsu. Meskipun bukan saudara kandung, tapi mereka berdua saling menyayangi. Orang tua Changmin meninggal saat ia berumur 5 tahun, dan saat itu orang tua Junsu yang merupakan kerabat dekat kedua orang tuanya pun mengadopsinya.

"Hmm… Cokelat untuk seseorang" ucap Junsu sambil tersipu.

"Besok kan bukan hari _valentine_. Kenapa kau membuat cokelat?" tanyanya.

"Eum, aku hanya ingin saja."

Changmin berjalan mendekatinya dan memakan sekeping cokelat berbentuk hati itu. "Enak! Buatku saja ya _hyung_?" Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyantap semua cokelat yang telah ditata rapi, tapi tangan Junsu menepisnya kasar.

"Jangan, atau kau mau aku menghasut _appa_ agar mengurangi jatah makanmu hei adik kecil?" tanya Junsu. Changmin bergidik ngeri dan menggeleng pelan.

"Yah! _Hyung_ pelit sekali!"

Junsu memutar bola matanya ketika Changmin mengeluarkan jurus merajuknya yang ampuh. "Aku akan membuatkanmu cokelat lain kali, tapi jangan sekarang ya. Oh iya, kenapa tidak ke kamar Jaejoong _hyung_? Kulihat tadi dia membawa banyak belanjaan, sepertinya habis ditraktir Yunho _hyung_."

"_Ne hyung_!" ucap Changmin sebelum berjalan menuju kamar Jaejoong.

"Minnie, nanti hasilnya bagi-bagi ya?" seru Junsu.

Ia kembali berkutat dengan cokelatnya. Menghiasnya dengan indah dan menyusunnya sedemikian rupa. Setelah selesai ia membungkusnya dengan kain tipis dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

**Keesokan harinya...**

Junsu datang kesekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Ia mengendap kearah loker milik Yoochun, membuka kuncinya menggunakan duplikat kunci yang ia bawa, dan memasukkan cokelat yang telah dibuatnya semalam.

Tak lupa ia menyisipkan kertas berisi pesannya untuk Yoochun, lalu kemudian ia bergegas pergi ke kelasnya.

'Semoga dia suka…' pikir Junsu dalam hati.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Ia menanti respon Yoochun setelah melihat cokelat buatannya. Namun hal yang diperkirakannya itu tak kunjung terjadi.

'Kenapa sejak tadi dia tidak membuka lokernya?' batinnya saat membuntuti Yoochun.

"Kapan kau akan menunjukkan padaku lagu baru buatanmu itu? Kau tidak lupa kan Yoochun-ah?" tanya Yunho yang saat itu sedang berjalan berdua dengan Yoochun.

Yoochun tertawa ringan. "Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa kau terlihat antusias sekali? Kau hanya mau mendengarkannya atau mempelajarinya untuk ditunjukkan kepada Jaejoong _hyung_?"

"Sebenarnya dua-duanya. Aish… Sudahlah, ayo cepat."

Yoochun berjalan menuju lokernya dan membuka kunci lokernya. Ia terlihat terkejut saat melihat isinya.

"Hei kau kenapa?" tegur Yunho. Ia turut melihat isi loker Yoochun.

"_Hyung_, lagunya hancur…" jawab Yoochun sambil menunjukkan kertas bertuliskan lirik lagu dan not-not balok yang telah berlumuran lelehan cokelat.

Junsu yang sedang melihatnya dari balik tembok pun tak kalah terkejut, karena dia mengetahui darimana lelehan cokelat itu berasal.

"Siapa yang mengerjaimu lagi kali ini?" Yunho meraih bungkusan cokelat yang isinya telah meleleh dan menunjukkannya pada Yoochun.

"Dia bukan sedang mengerjaiku _hyung_. Ini dari Candy" jawab Yoochun seraya menggenggam kertas yang ia temukan di dalam lokernya.

Yunho memandangnya cengo. "_Gwaenchana_? Lagipula siapa dia itu? Pacarmu heh? Kenapa namanya aneh?"

"_Aniyo_, aku bisa buat lagu lain. Dia itu sepertinya penggemar rahasiaku. Kau kan tidak punya penggemar rahasia, makanya kau tidak tahu rasanya punya penggemar rahasia…" ujar Yoochun senang.

Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Ya! Kau punya penggemar rahasia, tapi aku punya penggemar setia, Kim Jaejoong."

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau yang menjadi penggemar setianya?" goda Yoochun. Mereka berdua pun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Sementara itu Junsu yang merasa bersalah, memutuskan untuk menemui Jaejoong dan menceritakan segalanya.

"_Hyung_!" panggilnya saat menemukan Jaejoong sedang memakan bekalnya di halaman sekolah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong heran saat melihat raut sedih terpampang jelas di wajah _dongsaeng_ nya tersebut.

Mata Junsu mulai berkaca-kaca. "_Hyung_ aku membuatkan cokelat untuknya, tapi karena aku lupa menaruhnya di kotak makanan, cokelatnya meleleh dan merusak lagu buatanya. Aku bodoh ya _hyung_?"

Jaejoong yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud Junsu pun mengelus puncak kepalanya dan menenangkan _namja _manis itu. "Tidak, kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Ayo semangatlah dan lakukan misimu sebagai penggemar rahasianya."

Junsu menekuk wajahnya dan menggeleng setelah mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"_Aigoo_… Kemana Su-ie ku yang ceria? Seharusnya dia senang punya fans sepertimu. Apa dia pernah marah padamu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Junsu hanya menggeleng pelan. "Dia tidak tahu kalau aku yang memberinya cokelat itu."

"Baguslah, jadi apa salahnya kau terus mencoba memberinya sesuatu seperti itu? Bukankah itu yang dinamakan fans?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

Junsu terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk setuju dan memeluk Jaejoong.

...

Sudah seminggu lebih Junsu mencoba untuk menjadi penggemar rahasia yang spesial bagi Yoochun. Ia berkali-kali memberi sesuatu untuk idolanya itu, namun pada akhirnya berujung kegagalan.

"Aaaaa!" Junsu berteriak frustasi melepaskan keluh kesahnya.

Jaejoong memandang adiknya itu sambil terkikik. "Jangan sedih Su-ie, menurutku kau hanya kurang beruntung."

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi semuanya selalu gagal, _hyung_. Aku yang membuatnya bersin-bersin karena bunga matahari pemberianku, aku juga yang menyebabkan dia dihukum _seonsaengnim_ gara-gara ribuan bunga kertas yang kutaruh diatas mejanya."

Jaejoong memandang Junsu iba, ia juga bingung atas kejadian yang dialami adiknya baru-baru ini. "Bukankah hari ini pentas piano Yoochun?"

Junsu mengangguk, "Iya, kenapa _hyung_?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau polos? Tentu saja kau harus kesana, dan kali ini cobalah berikan sesuatu yang berguna untuknya."

"Apa lagi yang harus kuberikan padanya?" tanya Junsu lemah.

Jaejoong menarik lengan Junsu dan tersenyum lembut, "Ayo ikut aku. Bagaimana kalau membuatkannya sebuah lukisan?"

"Tapi aku tak bisa melukis!"

"Bawa saja foto Yoochun yang kau punya, dan kita minta seorang pelukis untuk mengerjakannya, oke?" ucapnya diiringi anggukan dari Junsu. Mereka pun segera beranjak keluar dari apartemen mereka.

Jaejoong segera menyerahkan foto tersebut pada sebuah pelukis yang juga merupakan kenalan dekatnya.

"Bukankah itu Yunho _hyung_?" ucap Junsu tiba-tiba. Jaejoong pun menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Junsu. Terpampang sebuah layar LED yang tengah menampilkan _preview _drama.

"_No Limit_? Aku penasaran dia akan berperan sebagai apa di drama ini" ucap Jaejoong seraya meneliti drama tersebut. Terlihat Yunho yang tengah berlari mengolah bola. Perlahan senyum tulus terpampang di wajah Jaejoong paling tidak sebelum sebuah adegan membuat senyumannya benar-benar lenyap.

"_Mwoya_?" Junsu berteriak kencang saat adegan Yunho yang berciuman dengan sang tokoh wanita, Go Ara.

SRET!

Jaejoong segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berpura-pura bersikap biasa.

"_Hyungie, gwaencanha?_"

"Tentu Su-ie. Ah, lukisannya sudah selesai kah? Cepat sekali? Ayo cepat kita ke pentas piano." Jaejoong tersenyum dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada sang pelukis. Ia menarik Junsu menjauh dari tempat itu.

**- Yoochun POV –**

"Yoochun-ah! Segera bersiap-siap! Kau tampil 5 menit lagi!" Aku merapikan jas putih ku. Ku buka lembaran surat yang sejak tadi kuselipkan di saku celanaku.

'_Hwaiting Park Yoochun! Lakukanlah yang terbaik dan tunjukkan permainan piano yang sempurna!_

_-Candy-'_

Aku tersenyum setelah membaca rangkaian kalimat pendek yang entah kenapa terlihat lucu namun tulus. Candy? Aku ingin tahu siapakah penggemar rahasia yang selalu menghiburku ini.

"Yoochun-ah! Giliranmu!"

"_Arasseo_!" Aku menyelipkan kembali lembaran surat itu dan berjalan keatas panggung.

Kuedarkan pandanganku kearah penonton seraya menunjukkan senyuman khasku, sebelum berjalan kearah _grand piano_ putih yang berdiri anggun di tengah panggung. Kumainkan sebuah sonata berjudul Moonlight Sonata.

'Candy-ssi, aku harap takdir mempertemukan kita' batinku, sebelum kurasakan sepasang tangan kecil mendorongku untuk menjauh dari kursi.

**BYUR!**

"Akh!" ringisku saat menabrak lantai panggung. Kulihat seseorang yang mendorongku tadi. Ia berdiri canggung disana dan tampak basah kuyup.

"Ya! Ada apa ini?" Tak kupedulikan suara manajerku yang berteriak sambil berlari kearahku.

"Kau tak apa, Yoochun-ah?" tanyanya.

Aku memandangnya heran, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Saat kau bermain piano tadi tiba-tiba air dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak jatuh tepat diatasmu. Beruntung _namja_ baik itu menyelamatkanmu." Aku berjalan kearah _namja _itu dan menarik lengannya.

"J-Junsu?" Kugoyangkan tubuhnya hingga ia perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

"Y-Yoochun" ucapnya lemah sebelum tubuhnya melemah.

"Junsu!" Beberapa orang datang menolongnya begitu juga manajerku.

"Kasihan dia, pasti hantaman air nya sangat kuat tadi. Dia siapa Yoochun-ah? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Ya, dia teman sekelasku. Kemana mereka akan membawanya?"

"Mungkin keruang ganti." Aku segera berlari menyusulnya.

…

Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang sedang terlelap. Ia terkadang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bergumam sesuatu.

'Imut sekali…' batinku sambil terkikik pelan. Aku berjalan mendekati tubuh mungilnya, lalu kemudian menyentuh beberapa helai rambutnya yang basah.

"Karenaku kau jadi sakit seperti ini. Meskipun kita bukan teman dekat kau tetap berbuat seperti ini, _babo _Kim Junsu!" ucapku seraya tertawa.

"Eung~" Ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan memandangku sayu.

"Yo-Yoochun-ssi!" Ia mendorong tubuhku menjauh. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah dalam sekejap dan membuatnya terlihat lebih manis.

Aku tertawa pelan dan menatapnya, "Mengapa kau ketakutan? Aku tak akan memakanmu."

"I-iya aku tahu. Mengapa aku bisa berada di tempat ini?"

"Kau tadi menolongku dari sebuah kecelakaan. Terima kasih sebelumnya" ucapku sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ketempat ini? Aku bahkan tak memberi tahumu tentang pentas pianoku" tanyaku.

"Ah itu, Yunho _hyung_ memberitahuku tentang pentas pianomu. Kebetulan aku sedang jalan-jalan bersama Jaejoong _hyung _disekitar sini" ujarnya. "Oh iya, Jaejoong _hyung_!"

Aku segera menarik lengannya dan mencegah agar ia tidak pergi. "Kau mau kemana? Keadaanmu pasti belum pulih. Istirahatlah disini sejenak."

Ia mengangguk dan kembali duduk di atas sofa panjang itu. "Jadi, apa yang bisa kulakukan sebagai rasa terima kasihku?" tanyaku.

"_Gwaencanha_. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa untukku" ucapnya saat menunjukkan senyuman manisnya. "Eum, Yoochun-ssi boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Ya."

"Apa saat ini kau menyukai seseorang? Maksudku orang yang benar-benar kau sayangi?" Ia menatapku takut. Dapat kulihat raut kecemasan di dalam matanya.

"Hmm… Ada, dia seseorang yang mampu menyemangatiku kapanpun aku membutuhkannya. Oh iya, apa kau percaya takdir?"

"Begitu ya. Takdir? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu padaku?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa orang ini ditakdirkan untuk menjadi cinta sejatiku. Kau tahu cara untuk mengetahuinya?" Mataku menatap kedalam mata polosnya. Mengapa ia terlihat begitu sedih?

"Hmm… Jaejoong _hyung_ pernah bilang padaku, ada sebuah mitos di sekolah. Kau tahukan patung gadis yang terletak di halaman belakang sekolah kita?" Aku mengangguk. "Jadi, jika kau selipkan bunga mawar merah di sela-sela tangannya dan tidak layu selama beberapa menit, maka seseorang yang kau sukai akan jadi milikmu."

"Benarkah itu? Mengapa terdengar seperti legenda pengantar tidur?" tanyaku pura-pura heran dan mencoba membuatnya sedikit kesal.

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, "Ya! Aku tidak tahu, Jaejoong _hyung_ yang menceritakannya padaku."

"Haha! Wajahmu aneh sekali! Baiklah, aku akan mempercayai semua kata-katamu" ujarku senang.

"Boleh aku pulang sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Apa perlu kuantar pulang?" Ia menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum manis sebelum meninggalkanku pergi.

'Kenapa terasa sepi sekali disini setelah Junsu pergi? Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang aku hanya butuh teman ngobrol?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Permisi Yoochun-ssi, aku menemukan lukisan ini tadi di antara bangku penonton. Kukira ini ditujukan untukmu." Aku menatap lukisan yang diberikan oleh sang _office girl _itu.

"_Gamsahamnida_." Setelah ia pergi, kuperhatikan lukisan itu lebih detil. Siapa pengirimnya?

"Yoochun-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi!" seru manajer _hyung_ dari kejauhan.

"Ada apa _hyung_?"

"Kau harus cepat pulang, jadwalmu sudah selesai semua. Dan pelaku yang menyiramkan air padamu itu telah ditangkap, ia salah satu dari Anti-Fans mu."

Aku mengangguk seraya berjalan pergi, "Hmm… Lepaskan saja dia _hyung_. Aku yakin ia melakukannya tanpa berpikir panjang dahulu."

**- Yoochun POV End –**

Junsu berjalan mengendap kearah loker milik Yoochun. Ia kembali melakukan rutinitasnya di pagi hari. Ia kembali membuka loker itu dengan duplikat kunci yang didapatnya entah darimana.

'Aku hanya dapat berharap ia menyukai pemberianku kali ini' batinnya seraya menaruh _strap_ yang diujungnya terdapat ikon kelinci dan lumba-lumba.

"Candy, apa kau sudah selesai? Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini sebelum penjaga menemukanmu yang sedang melakukan pekerjaan anehmu itu" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba sehingga membuat si pelaku tersentak.

"Kau mengagetkanku _hyung_. Yasudah ayo pergi!" Junsu menutup kembali pintu lokernya dan berjalan bersama Jaejoong kearah halaman utama sekolahnya.

Namun setibanya mereka di tempat tujuan, kedua _namja _itu dikejutkan dengan kerumunan siswa disana.

"Apa yang mereka lihat?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Sepertinya itu LED utama sekolah. _Kajja_!" Junsu menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk mendekat ke layar tersebut.

Mata Junsu terbelalak setelah melihat video yang ditayangkan di dalamnya. "Wah! Tokoh utamanya sudah datang!" seru seorang siswi yang tampak culas dan centil.

Terlihat disana, berbagai video mengenai 'Candy' atau Junsu yang sedang menjalankan aksinya. Mulai dari menyelipkan cokelat, surat, maupun bunga matahari yang membuat Yoochun bersin.

"_Oppa_, penggemar rahasiamu ini sangat menganggumu rupanya. Tidak tahu diri." Satu lagi ucapan dari siswi lain membuat Junsu tersentak. Saat mengalihkan pandangannya, Junsu melihat Yoochun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Lihat! Lihat! Dia membuatmu bersin _oppa_!"

"Dia tidak tahu _oppa _kita ini alergi sekali dengan bunga matahari. Kekanakan!" Berbagai pernyataan dari para gadis yang menempel pada Yoochun semakin terdengar menyakitkan.

Junsu yang sedari tadi saling menatap dengan Yoochun, mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dan berlari dari tempat itu.

"Yunho _oppa_! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia lagi _ne_? Putuskan saja _namja _itu. Dia kan dekat dengan Kim Junsu, mungkin dia akan membuatmu susah seperti yang dilakukan Junsu pada Yoochun _oppa_!" ucap siswi centil lainnya yang menempel pada Yunho. Gadis itu menunjuk Jaejoong dan menatap jijik padanya.

"Huft! Apa kau lebih baik dariku hingga berani mengataiku? Justru kau sangat menjijikkan, Junsu jelas lebih baik darimu. Dan, kau benar-benar membuatku marah!" Jaejoong menepis kasar tangan gadis itu dan menarik kerah seragam Yunho. "Yunho milikku! Jauhkan tangan kotormu! Dia MILIKKU!"

Pernyataan Jaejoong membuat kaget semua orang yang berada di tempat itu. _Namja _cantik itu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan ekspresi dan kelakuan yang jarang sekali ditunjukkannya.

"Ya! Ya! Boo! Tolong lepaskan kerahku! Kau benar-benar membuatku tercekik!" _Namja _yang lebih tinggi dari Jaejoong itu berteriak saat mereka tengah berada di atap sekolah. Apa Jaejoong menarik kerah Yunho sepanjang perjalanan? _Molla_.

Perlahan cengkraman tangan Jaejoong melemah. Ia berdiri membelakangi Yunho dan terdiam dalam posisi tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho sedikit takut. Ia menyentuh helaian rambut Jaejoong sayang.

Jaejoong menepisnya kasar, "Apanya yang tidak apa-apa hah?" Jaejoong menendang tulang kering Yunho, kasar. Tak lupa ia memukul lengan dan perut Yunho tanpa ampun.

"Ya! Apa yang kau-" Ucapan Yunho terputus saat ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut mendarat tepat di bibirnya. Jaejoong melumat bibir Yunho seakan tak ingin ia lepaskan. Ciuman itu berlangsung panas hingga sebuah butiran bening jatuh dari kelopak mata Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Yunho memegang pipi Jaejoong.

"Aku benci melihatmu dengan wanita lain! Berciuman dengan mereka! Kupikir kau hanya milikku!"

Yunho tertegun, "Aku memang hanya milikmu."

"Maafkan aku, aku telah banyak berbuat kasar sebagai kekasihmu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun! Aku bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana menunjukkan rasa cintaku padamu!" Jaejoong berteriak sedih layaknya seorang gadis remaja. Yunho tersenyum lembut dan memeluk kekasihnya.

"Tak apa, aku mencintaimu meski dengan sifat aslimu. _Saranghae_!" Yunho kembali menenggelamkan Jaejoong dalam ciumannya.

Sementara itu Junsu yang sedari tadi berlari kini berhenti di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia menundukkan wajahnya hingga poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Ah, dia pasti tidak akan menyukaiku setelah tau aku penyebab semua kesialan yang dia alami" Junsu bergumam sambil tertawa pelan.

Ia mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar merah dari saku celananya, "Apakah takdir itu ada? Bahkan setelah kau jadi pembuat masalah?" Matanya tak henti menatap bunga itu. Kesedihan terlukis jelas di dalam matanya yang berkilau.

"Uaah! Mataku sakit sekali!" Ia mendongakkan kepalanya berusaha menahan air mata yang perlahan turun.

Junsu berjalan pelan kearah patung gadis yang berdiri anggun disana. Ia menatap mata patung itu, "Mengapa senyummu terlihat dipaksakan? Apa kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?" Junsu menyelipkan bunga mawar itu diantara kedua tangan sang patung.

Namun beberapa menit berlalu, bunga mawar yang tadinya dalam keadaan segar pun mulai layu. Jelas hal itu membuat Junsu kembali tersenyum miris, "Ternyata takdir cinta itu memang tak ada."

…

Yoochun duduk di tepian kasurnya. Matanya memandang surat-surat yang ditujukan kepadanya atas nama 'Candy' tersebut.

"Jadi Junsu adalah Candy? Tapi mengapa aku merasa kacau. Seharusnya aku merasa senang, kan?" tanya Yoochun pada dirinya sendiri.

Yoochun membuka lipatan surat yang diterimanya tadi pagi.

'_Yoochun-ssi semoga harimu menyenangkan!_

_- Candy –_'

'Candy? Aku sudah tahu sosok aslinya, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa sakit dihatiku. Aish! Ini benar-benar membingungkan!' ucapnya dalam hati. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Sepertinya aku harus menenangkan diriku sebentar." Yoochun beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

**SRAK!**

Sebuah amplop berwarna merah jatuh tepat disamping Yoochun. Ia meraih kertas itu dan mencari tahu darimana asalnya.

Matanya menatap lurus kearah lukisan bergambar dirinya yang ditemukan di lokasi pentas piano kemarin. "Apa ini datang dari dalam sana?" tanyanya heran.

Ia membuka amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan kertas yang terdapat di dalamnya.

'_Aku menyukaimu, ani aku mencintaimu. Yoochun-ssi, ingatkah kau pertama kali kita bertemu? Sewaktu kau menolongku di kedai makanan dekat sungai Han. Hehe… Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi aku tau kau dan aku sangat jauh, kau adalah bintang dan aku adalah manusia yang tinggal di bumi. Aku akan menjadi fansmu selamanya!_

_- Candy –_'

"J-jadi lukisan ini darinya?" tanya Yoochun kaget. Kemudian matanya memicing tajam, lalu ia meremas kertas itu kasar, "Kim Junsu, kau benar-benar bodoh!"

**Keesokan harinya…**

Saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Yoochun segera mengikuti Junsu yang berjalan keluar kelas secara tiba-tiba. Junsu sama sekali tidak banyak bicara sejak pagi hari, jujur hal itu membuat Yoochun sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Kau! Masih berani menampakkan wajahmu di sekolah!"

Yoochun berjalan kearah suara tersebut, dan dapat dilihat Junsu yang dikerumuni siswi-siswi yang membencinya. "Kau sudah mencelakai Yoochun _oppa_ tapi tetap berani datang ke sekolah! Kami membencimu!"

**BRUK!**

Dengan sekali dorongan tubuh mungil Junsu sukses terhentak ke dinding. Ia hanya bisa menatap gadis-gadis itu sedikit kesal dan tak berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Hentikan!" ucap Yoochun seraya berjalan mendekat.

"_Oppa_, untuk apa mengasihani anak ini?" tanya sang gadis dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa hak kalian melakukan hal seperti ini? Aku bisa melaporkan kalian atas hal ini." Kata-kata Yoochun membuat gadis-gadis itu pergi sambil mendesah kecewa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Junsu tidak menghiraukan ucapan Yoochun. Ia menggeleng pelan lalu melenggang pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kim Junsu!" Yoochun berteriak keras saat Junsu berjalan di koridor yang dipenuhi siswa siswi. Oleh karena itu Yoochun kehilangan jejak _namja _imut tersebut.

"Ah _hyung_, kau tahu dimana Junsu?" tanya Yoochun saat berpapasan dengan Jaejoong yang berjalan kearah gerbang bersama Yunho.

Jaejoong mengernyit heran, "Bukankah kau teman sekelasnya? Aku tidak bertemu dia sejak pagi tadi. Dia aneh sekali akhir-akhir ini."

"Apa yang dia lakukan di apartemen _hyung_?"

"Dia kebanyakan mengunci kamarnya setelah pulang sekolah dan tidak keluar hingga keesokan harinya. Ia akan berangkat jam 5 pagi setiap hari" jawab Jaejoong.

"Separah itu kah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pasti, "Tunggu, kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"_Ani_! Aku ada urusan dengannya _hyung_!" Yoochun berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong yang cengo.

"Boo, kau sedang apa disana? Toko es krim nya sebentar lagi akan tutup!" seru Yunho seraya menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Baiklah Yunnie, sekarang gendong aku!" Jaejoong naik di atas punggung Yunho dan memeluk leher kekasihnya itu erat.

"Okay! Let's Go!"

Sementara itu Yoochun mencari Junsu diseluruh bagian sekolah namun tak kunjung ditemukan sosoknya. Apalagi sekolah tersebut sudah semakin sepi, karena para siswa sudah pulang. Ia berhenti untuk beristirahat di taman belakang sekolah.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Yoochun tersengal-sengal dan lututnya lemas karena dampak dari berlari.

Ia memandangi patung gadis dengan senyum kesedihan dihadapannya saat ini. "Aku tidak pernah tahu ada patung seperti ini disekolah" gumamnya.

"Ini…" Matanya fokus kepada satu objek di sela-sela kedua tangan patung tersebut.

'_Jadi, jika kau selipkan bunga mawar merah di sela-sela tangannya dan tidak layu selama beberapa menit, maka seseorang yang kau sukai akan jadi milikmu...'_ Ia tercekat saat mengingat perkataan Junsu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia menggenggam bunga mawar layu itu dan bergegas untuk mencari Junsu lagi.

Kali ini Yoochun beruntung karena matanya menangkap sosok _namja _yang tengah merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja perpustakaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tegur Yoochun. Ia segera mengambil tempat duduk tepat dihadapan _namja _imut itu.

Junsu membelalakkan matanya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum suara _husky_ mencegahnya, "Duduk!"

"Aku bilang duduk! Tetap disini hingga urusanku selesai!" Junsu terpaksa duduk kembali ditempatnya semula. Ia terus menunduk tanpa berniat menatap wajah Yoochun.

"Apakah sopan, bila seseorang tidak menatap lawan bicaranya?" ucap Yoochun tegas. Mau tak mau Junsu mendongakkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan rasa takut.

"Kenapa kau terus menghindariku seperti ini?"

"Itu… Kau pasti sangat tertekan dengan semua kesialan yang terjadi padamu. Maafkan aku." Sebuah senyum simpul terlukis di wajah Junsu.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu! Aku membencinya! Kau pikir dengan menghindariku semua masalah akan selesai, huh?" Nada bicara Yoochun mulai meninggi.

Junsu menatapnya sedih, "Ya, jika aku tidak mencampuri kehidupanmu, maka kau akan jauh dari kesialan!"

"Maka pergilah dari pikiranku! Harusnya kau tidak muncul sejak awal dan membuatku begini! Kau puas?" seru Yoochun. Tak sadar butiran bening itu jatuh dari salah satu kelopak mata yang berkilau tersebut. Junsu sama sekali belum pernah dibentak oleh siapapun sebelumnya, tentu hal ini membuat dirinya _shock_.

"Kenapa kau selalu seenaknya sendiri Kim Junsu?" Junsu semakin tersentak lagi saat bibir merahnya bersentuhan dengan bibir idolanya. Saking kagetnya, ia bahkan mempersilahkan Yoochun untuk melumat bibirnya.

Untuk beberapa waktu mereka berdua terhanyut dalam ciuman tersebut hingga akhirnya Junsu mendorong tubuh Yoochun, "_Wae_?" Butiran air mata semakin deras mengalir dari kedua kelopak matanya.

"_Saranghaeyo_! Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Candy…" bisik Yoochun pelan.

Yoochun tersenyum miris, "Sekarang urusanku sudah selesai. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Kau mengusirku setelah membentakku dan mencuri ciuman pertamaku? Kenapa kau bisa sejahat ini Park Yoochun-ssi!" Junsu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia terisak semakin keras.

Yoochun memeluk Junsu tiba-tiba dan menenggelamkan wajah Junsu di dada bidangnya, "Ya, aku memang jahat. Tapi kau lebih jahat karena selalu membuat kesialan."

"Bisakah kau berhenti menangis, Candy-ah? Aku merasa sangat kejam karena telah membuatmu begini."

Junsu menatap Yoochun yang tengah mengusap air matanya, "Apa kau berbohong padaku? Kau bilang kau menyukai seseorang yang selalu bisa menghiburmu setiap waktu."

"Ya, aku memang menyukainya, bahkan menyayanginya. Tapi tak kusangka ia begitu bodoh" ucap Yoochun. "Hmm… _Namja _bodoh penyemangat itu ada disini sekarang."

"Eh? Orang yang kau maksud itu aku?"

"Terima kasih atas lukisannya dan pertolonganmu waktu itu. Aku sadar kalau aku merasa kesepian tanpa surat-surat dari Candy. Tapi aku juga kesepian saat tak mendengar suara Junsu. Apa mereka orang yang sama?" ucap Yoochun seraya menyeringai jahil.

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau bahas lagi?"

"Dan aku sangat senang dapat bertemu sekali lagi dengan _namja _imut yang tak bisa membayar makanan di sebuah kedai. Aku juga baru sadar bahwa orang itu selalu membuat kekacauan dalam hidupku, sekaligus membuatku tertawa."

"_Saranghaeyo_ Kim Junsu!" Yoochun mengacak rambut Junsu sayang.

"_Nado saranghaeyo_ Park Yoochun!" seru Junsu senang. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Yoochun.

"Hmm… Ternyata aku memang tak perlu menggunakan bunga mawar untuk mendapatkan _namja _imut ini!" ejek Yoochun sambil memainkan bunga mawar layu ditangannya.

"Jika kau terus mengejekku soal bunga mawar itu, maka aku akan mencekikmu!" ancam Junsu.

Yoochun menjulurkan lidahnya, "Kenapa kau tak mencekikku sekarang juga?"

"Ugh~" Junsu mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap memukul Yoochun, namun dengan cepat tangan mungil itu ditangkap oleh Yoochun.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Dan tetaplah menjadi Candy-ku selamanya, _arachi_?"

"Ya, aku berjanji!" ucap Junsu seraya tersenyum riang.

Mereka berdua melingkarkan kelingkingnya masing-masing, "_Saranghae _Candy-ah!"

Matahari pun mulai tenggelam mengiringi cinta seorang penggemar rahasia dan sang idolanya. Tanpa mereka sadari, kini patung gadis di halaman belakang sekolah ikut tersenyum seiring takdir yang mempersatukan mereka. Apa kekuatan patung itu benar-benar ada? _Molla_.

**FIN**

* * *

**Author Cuap-cuap :**

_Mwoya_? Fanfic macam apa ini? Yah semoga suka readers! Terinspirasi dari kata-kata Junsu yang minta dipanggil Candy di radio XD

Akhirnya selesai juga! Sebagai wujud penghargaan mind to RnR everyone?

Saya menerima komentar dalam bentuk apapun. _Neomu neomu gamsahaeyo_!

Klik tombol biru dibawah oke? ^^


End file.
